The architecture of traditional CAM devices typically includes a CAM array with a plurality of rows of CAM cells each coupled to a match line. A priority encoder and a flag logic are usually coupled to the CAM array via the match lines. In a compare operation, when comparand data matches data stored in a row of the CAM cells, the flag logic generates a match flag that qualifies the compare result. The priority encoder generates an index or address of the highest priority entry in the CAM array that matches the comparand data.
When the components in a CAM device are functioning properly, it may be possible to identify a match line that produces a certain match result after a compare operation from a generated match flag and index. However, in instances when there is a defect in the CAM array or a defect in a logic component coupled between the CAM array and the priority encoder, the architecture of current CAM devices makes identifying the match results on individual match lines more difficult. Having a reliable technique to determine the match results on individual match lines after a compare operation would allow for additional CAM device testing versatility. This would further assist in identifying defective rows for the purposes of row repair and identifying chronic manufacturing issues for the purposes of failure analysis.